Time
by khnfghl
Summary: An angel that has forever to spend, and an ex-Chose, forced to keep moving forward. The issue.. is time.


... and I still suck at summaries AND titles... there's no hope...

Interesting fact - I'm actually a HUGE yaoi fan... but there's not much I can really do on this computer y'know?

I guess I've decided to go against all of whatever's holding me back from writing yaoi And for those of you who haven't quite figured it out yet, this IS in fact my first yaoi fic ((hides))... dontkillme! I'm trying, really hard, but yeahhh... and if i don't update it for a week or so that probably means i got caught XD.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.....yada yada blah...

Oh! Seles is back. I just wanted to drag her into this. It does affect the story, I promise.

* * *

Zelos stretched out on the couch. Without a need for a chosen, there wasn't any need for him. And without being needed, he felt useless. He rolled on his back and was shocked to see his sister's bright hair dangling in front of his face.

"Get up." She demanded.

"Whyy...?" Zelos asked sleepily.

Seles pulled herself back up and walked around to a chair in front of Zelos.

"Why do I have to get up?" Zelos reminded her, now irritated.

"I'm hungry." She answered simply.

"The go make something...!" Zelos rolled over yet again and buried his face in the back of the couch. The last thing he wanted to do today was get up. Or deal with anything. Or even take the time to think about anything. He had spent all night in an argument trying to get permission for Seles to be back in Meltokio. After the recent attack on the Abby, he wanted her to be somewhere safe... despite how ungodly annoying he knew she'd be.

Seles thought of a plan to get her lazy brother to get up and do something. He was being pathetic. "Zelos, your girlfriends are outside waiting for you. You wouldn't want to dissapoint them now would you?"

Zelos didn't even bother. He saw right through Seles' little lie. "No they're not... they haven't been in forever." They hadn't. He couldn't figure out why, but the girls in the city hadn't been paying as much attention to him lately. He figured it might be the lack of his "chosen-ness", but gve it up and fell asleep again... for a moment.

_knock, knock._

"Uh, hey Zelos?" Seles' voice came from the kitchen.

"I know! I'm not stupid!" All the poor guy wanted was some sleep. But apparently, people just weren't gonna let him get it, now were they?

"Ungh..." Zelos pulled random strands of bright red hair away from his face. "Who is it...?" he shouted.

"Genis." Not quite who Zelos was expecting. Not that he reallly wanted _anyone_ there.

"Come in..." He responded.

Sure enough, Genis came in, closing the door quietly behind him. He seemed to be oblivious to Seles' staring.

"Sooo...?" Zelos didn't have the energy to come up with a full question.

"I'm really bored." Genis stated.

Zelos twirled his hand in the air dully, looking for more to Genis' reason of being there, in the middle of his so-called "day off." "Aaand...?"

"And Lloyd isn't home and I need someone to play with." He finished.

_You've gotta be kidding_. If Zelos didn't even want to get up, there was no way in hell that he was about to spend the day playing with some kid.

"Here's an idea:" Zelos offered sarcastically. "Go play with Seles. She's bored too. There; problem solved." he reached across to the chair and pulled down a blanket to cover his head. After doing so, he just let his mind wander off. _Lloyd's not home huh?_ "Hey Genis?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"If Lloyd's not home then where IS he?" Probably the most significant thing Zelos had said all morning.

"Uh..." Genis thought for a minute. "... I think Colette said he's off doing something with Kratos... I think... So are you gonna play with me or not?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" Zelos figured that if he wasn't going to be allowed sleep, he might as well do _something_...

* * *

"So Lloyd's with Kratos?" Zelos aked, now that his thoughts were somewhat organized. The two of them were standing out in front of the castle trying to plan their "playdate".

"Yeah." Genis answered. "And Collete said she was busy too..."

_Kratos, huh? Y'know... I never really got along with that guy... Wonder why?... Might be a good idea to settle that sometime..._

Zelos quietly scanned Meltokio for something that seemed remotely interesting. And in each of his glances across the city, something - some_one -_ kept getting his attention...

_Well speak of the devil!

* * *

_Okey, now I know your not stupid people.

I hate writing first chapterrsss.... Haha. Be back soon, I promise!


End file.
